2 Car UKe
by Hikaru no Hoshi
Summary: Ini saatnya readers me-request pairing kalian yang jarang muncul di FFn seperti ScotUK misalnya. Tapi kalau mau request harus review ya! Berlanjut tidaknya FF ini tergantung pada review kalian, jadi, RnR please  Chapter 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

A/N : Aku nggak tahu cerita ini termasuk melanggar guidelines nggak, kalo melanggar bilang ya? Akan kuhapus, tapi bilang juga cara nge-hapus fic gimana, ya? /gubrak. Ini baru prolong, nanti review-ya?

Warn : Gaje, Yaoi, Aneh, Nista, Garing, OOC, AU, banyak typo dsb.

* * *

><p>2 Car UK(e)<p>

Hari yang panas, Hetalia Channel telah diambang kehancuran karena tidak ada peminat channel mereka sekarang sehingga itu menyebabkan rapat terjadi di sini.

"Nah, seperti kalian tahu, kondisi perusahaan kita sedang terpuruk. Apakah ada yang punya ide agar rating-nya dapat naik?" tanya Ludwig ketua perusahaan tersebut.

"Menaikkan rating? Mudah, tinggal melakukan –piiip- lalu –piip- lalu –piip-" kata Francis.

"Bukan itu maksudnya, frog!" maki Arthur

"Aku tahu! Kita siarkan film hero! Pasti banyak yang nonton!" usul Alfred

"Itu sih sudah ada dari lama." Kata Arthur lagi

"Kamu tuh ya protes aja, emang kamu punya ide?" tanya Lovino

"Aku—"

"Sudah diam! Sepertinya besok kalian harus mencari pekerjaan baru. Tempat ini akan kututup karena memang dalam kondisi yang memperihatinkan." Kata Ludwig

"Ah! Aku ada ide!" seru Elizaveta

"Apa itu?" tanya Ludwig

"Pokoknya percayakan saja padaku! Boleh siaran?" tanya Eliza lagi

"Tidak bisa, prosedurnya harus—" kalimat Ludwig terpotong melihat puppy eyes seorang Elizaveta(?). "Baiklah." Lanjut Ludwig

"Asyik! Percaya'kan padaku! Pasti ratingnya akan naik! Dan aku butuh bantuan Kiku, ayo Kiku!" seru Eliza sambil menarik Kiku.

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Kiku

"Iya." Jawab Eliza

SKIP~

"Maaf mengganggu acara anda! Kami di sini memberitahukan acara baru yang akan datang yaitu 2 Car UK(e)." kata Eliza

"Jadi penonton sekalian dapat me-request pasangan seme dengan uke yang tidak sering muncul."

"Otomatis ada pair yang tidak diijinkan seperti USUK, SpaMano, SuFin, PruCan, NetherIndoMalay, RoChu, DeNorIce, AmeIta, AsaKiku, AustriaSwiss dan GerIta."

"Nah, karena di sini acaranya tukar uke, maka tidak boleh seme dengan seme dan uke dengan uke."

"Ini dia list yang tergolong seme."

Di layar pun muncul list seme yaitu:

-Rusia

-Amerika

-Francis

-Netherland

-Malaysia

-Swedia

-Denmark

-Singapore

-Spanyol

-Germany

-Prussia

-Greece

-Austria

-Scotland

-Ireland

-Sealand

-Australia

"Dan ini yang tergolong uke."

Di layar pun muncul list uke yaitu:

-China

-Inggris

-Male!Indonesia

-Brunei

-Finlandia

-Norwegia

-Iceland

-S. Italy

-N. Italy

-Kanada

-Jepang

-Swiss

-N. Ireland

-Latvia

-Lithuania

"Cara me-requestnya gampang, kalian tinggal menelpon atau sms ke 085xxxxxxxxx"

"Tidak ada format-nya cukup tulis nama pasangannya."

"Program ini akan datang secepat anda merequest."

"Pasangan yang di-request akan menginap 2 hari 1 malam di hotel bintang 5 di Jepang. Dan menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Pasangan yang akan ditampilkan hanya 10 pasangan, yang akan ditampilkan hanya yang dapat dukungan dari pe-request lain."

"Di akhir episode akan diadakan pengahargaan bagi pasangan terkompak, pasangan terromantis, dan pasangan terheboh."

"Sekian, maaf akan gangguannya."

Di belakang layar~

"Apa-apaan itu?" protes para uke tsundere plus seme protektif

"Sabar-sabar, itu'kan menuai hasil yang baik." Kata Ludwig

"Kenapa kau membelanya?" tanya para uke tsundere plus seme protektif lagi

"Karena rating-nya naik." Jawab Ludwig

"Ah iya, ratingnya naik." Kata Alfred

"Nah, sudahlah, jalankan saja." Kata Eliza

Semua pun menelan ludah kecuali yang para Fujo-danshi dan Francis.

Tbc~

* * *

><p>AN : Nah, aku tadi menulis lewat telepon karena itu di tv, tapi di sini kalian hanya perlu me-rivew kok. Ok? Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Balasan Review**

**Chiarii : Boleh kok, soal itu maafkan, saya lupa /digampar. Thx review-nya!**

**Hana Senritsu : Bisa kok, oh sip! Mulai chapter ini akan kuperbaiki. Thx review-nya!**

**Matthew Shinez : Boleh, boleh. Saya juga suka incest! /so? Sip deh! Thx review-nya!**

**Ryuna Ohime : Tapi AmeIta udah lumayan banyak di ffn walau nggak canon/siapa bilang? kalo nggak salah ada 13 lebih sedangkan GiriPan yang canon /kata siapa? Malah baru ada 3. Maaf ya~ btw thx review-nya!**

**Rennaissance me : Oke, oke! Thx review-nya!**

**Anzelikha Kyznestov : Oh oke. Thx review-nya!**

**Miss Celesta : FrUK lupa kubilang kalo nggak boleh soalnya udah banyak.**

**Anonim : Yey! ScotUK! Aku suka ScotUK /malah curcol. Thx review-nya!**

**Mochi enak : Sip akan kukabulkan kalo ada readers yang memvote crack pairing anda!**

**Xavierre : Iya, habis aku pengen sesekali yang nggak canon atau yang baru sedikit di ffn muncul. Oke, kenapa nggak ScotUK? /udah dijawab'kan kenapa. Dapat ide dari mana ya? Nggak tahu XP Thx review-nya!**

**Kana Hidari17 : Sip! Thx review-nya!**

**Just and Sil : Sep! Makasih fave-nya *hagu*/plak Thx review-nya!**

**MooMoo : Oke deh! *wink* Thx review-nya!**

**Flying oranges : Oke, Thx review-nya!**

**Higashiyama-san : Sip, kalo banyak di vote pasti kumunculkan. Habis aku nggak bisa munculin banyak-banyak, cuma bisa 10 pair. Maaf ya! Thx review-nya!**

**BlackFrederic Bonnefoy : Jadinya? Nggak tahu juga saya /plak Thx review-nya!**

**Penulis fandom sebelah : Sip, kayaknya bakal terkabul karena ada pendukung lainnya. Thx review-nya!**

**Kurocchi Usa-pyon : hahaha sep! Thx review-nya!**

**Awesome Person : Boleh boleh boleh! Tapi vote-nya kuhitung satu ya? Masa' dobel? Nanti curang *wink* /digampar Thx review-nya!**

**Reader : Thx. Oke, mudah-mudahan ada yang mendukung biar dimunculkan! Aku juga suka pairing itu! Itu karena dia seme-nya Iceland lagipula aku suka dia jadi seme jadi uke juga suke ding. Thx review-nya!**

**Silan Haye : Yes! Aku suka PrussiaxRomano! Wah kayaknya nggak bisa kalau historical karena dari awal aja udah AU. Tapi thx review-nya!**

**Icha desu : Sip! Vote-nya kuhitung satu ya! Thx review-nya!**

**Yuki : Maaf tapi dua-duanya nggak bisa /digampar Maaf, maaf! Jangan pergi ya tapi *peluk kaki* /lah Thx review-nya!**

**LisaAlviss BetJumper R : Wuah aku suka semua pair yang anda ajukan! Tapi tetap vote-nya dihitung satu demi keadilan /sok banget. Oke thx review-nya!**

**RikuSena : Yey! SCOTENG is the best incest /digampar /bahasa Inggris cacade. Oke, kuusahakan cepat update cyyyn~ /salah. Thx review-nya!**

**Ffuuu : Oh oke, sip. Thx review-nya!**

**Lupa nama malas login : Hayo siapa namanya? Sunda Bule ya? /salah. Nggak boleh UKEsp karena selain UKEsp udah banyak, menurutku Spanyol itu seme meski tampangnya uke. Kalo SpainUK boleh karena baru 7-an. Thx review-nya!**

**Twingwing RuRaKe : Boleh, sip. Aku mau denger juga. Thx review-nya!**

**Nyasar-tan : senpai yang saya hormati, maaf saya kurang suka Spain jadi uke /digampar. Suka dikit sih. Maaf! Btw thx review-nya!**

**Baka-pon : Sep! Thx sudah memberi kebebasan. Rating pengennya jadi M tapi saya belum ahli buat gituan /apa hayo? /digampar. Oke, thx review-nya!**

**Nyasararu : Sip! Kalo digabung kayaknya nggak bisa, akomodasinya hanya untuk dua orang /apa deh Thx review-nya!**

**Misya evangeline : Maaf 2-2nya nggak bisa. Karena nggak ada yang nge-vote itu juga. Maaf banget ya! Padahal anda sudah susah-susah memberi semangat, sungguh maaf. Tapi, thx review-nya!**

**Tanya ama emak : Yey! PrussiaxRomano! Hurray! Sip, thx review-nya!**

**Mikaru Hana : Maaf, nggak boleh. Maaf banget ya! Tapi thx review-nya!**

**Justreader : RussPruss nggak boleh tapi PrussUK dan ScotUK boleh. Iya, setuju banget! Thx review-nya!**

**WhiteCat Shii : Boleh kok, GiriPan baru dikit. Thx review-nya!**

**PASTAAA lover : Oke! Betul tuh! Thx review-nya!**

**Mina-chan : Boleh, sip! Thx review-nya!**

**Hetalia Lover : Sip! Aku suka tuh IrelandxN. Ireland! Thx review-nya!**

**Chiarii : Sip! Thx udah nge-review lagi!**

**Aki-taka 'rei-chan : Oke! Thx review-nya!**

**Hiroko Jones : Sayang sekali request anda tidak ada yang bisa ditampilkan TAT saya juga sedih tapi mau gimana lagi? Tapi saya mau bilang thx review-nya!**

**Shin-chan BC10 : Iya, maaf, aku kurang suka uke Spain karena menurutku dia seme walaupun tampangnya uke. Btw, thx review-nya!**

**Anindvd maleslogin : Iya, anda sempat baca? Maafkan saya karena anda sempat baca chapter menyedihkan itu. Iya, masih ada kesempatan kok. Thx review-nya!**

**6284427 : Sip! Kalo ada yang nge-vote pasti kutampilin. Thx review-nya!**

**Kushala Berlitz Karpusi : Sip! Liet seme? Jiwa dan fisiknya menunjukkan kalau dia uke kok. Thx review-nya!**

* * *

><p>Hetalia-Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya<p>

Beberapa bagian di hari kedua cuplikan dari Go Go Ichigo © Yabuuchi Yuu

A/N : Minna, makasih review-nya hosh! Hosh! Sampe capek balesnya. Oh iya, nama Scotland adalah Scott Kirkland dan nama Ireland adalah Ire. Oke, daripada tambah panjang langsung aja baca.

Warn : Gaje, Yaoi, Aneh, Nista, Garing, OOC, AU, banyak typo dsb.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p>"Ada apa Elizeveta?" tanya Arthur.<p>

"Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan tentang program kemarin." Jawab Eliza.

"Oh begitu, siapa yang pertama?" tanya Arthur.

"Kamu." Jawab Eliza kalem.

"WHAT? AKU? SAMA SIAPA?" tanya Arthur lagi dengan hebohnya.

"Kakakmu, Scotland."

JEGLER! (sfx: petir yang menyambar Arthur)

2 Car Uke

"Selamat pagi, penonton! Akhirnya acara kami, 2 Car Uke muncul. Pasangan pertama yang muncul adalah ScotUK! Begini lah hasil voting-nya!

Scotland X UK : 8

America X Canada : 7

Prussia X Indonesia : 6

Prussia X Romano : 4

Greece X Japan : 4

Germany X Romano : 3

Russia X Indonesia : 3

Australia X Indonesia : 2

Spain X N. Italy : 2

Spain X Norway : 2

Russia X N. Italy : 2

America X Iceland : 2

Russia X Finland : 1

Denmark X Iceland : 1

Singapore X Indonesia : 1

Netherland X Switzerland : 1

France X Canada : 1

Sealand X Iceland : 1

Singapore X China : 1

Prussia X Iceland : 1

Prussia X Norway : 1

Malaysia X Latvia : 1

Ireland X N. Ireland : 1

Prussia X N. Italy : 1

America X Indonesia : 1

Spain X Indonesia : 1

Prussia X China : 1

Russia X Latvia : 1

Sweden X Norway : 1

Denmark X Indonesia : 1

Spain X Austria : 1

Nah, pair yang tidak disebutkan di atas sudah gugur karena Scotland dan UK sudah dimunculkan, jadi agar adil seme dan uke yang sudah dimunculkan tidak bisa dimunculkan lagi walau pasangannya berbeda. Maaf sekali penonton! Saya juga menyesal, sebenarnya saya juga mau menampilkan mereka akan tetapi tidak bisa. Maaf sekali!" kata Eliza.

"Jangan lupa tetap vote karena masih ada banyak pasangan yang harus tersisih. Yang mendapatkan vote banyak, selain lulus seleksi 10 besar juga akan dimunculkan pada hari berikutnya." Jelas Kiku.

"Oke, selamat menonton!" seru Eliza dan Japan bersamaan

~/~

Arthur terdiam, menatap langit-langit hotel yang akan ditempatinya selama 3 hari 2 malam ini. Kamar yang cukup besar, dengan kasur king size, TV flat 25 inch, kamar mandi dalam yang mewah dan bersih, sofa yang empuk dsb. Nampaknya dia akan betah tinggal di sini kalau tidak ada kakaknya yang menurutnya killer itu. Malas memikirkan kakaknya, Arthur memilih tidur. Baru sebentar Arthur tidur, dia sudah dibangunkan kakaknya.

"A-Ada apa, kak?" tanya Arthur ketakutan.

"Elizaveta menyuruh kita untuk pergi ke pantai." Jawab Scott.

"Baiklah." Jawab Arthur berjalan keluar kamar mengikuti Scott yang sudah berjalan duluan.

Mereka berjalan menuju depan mobil dan naik ke mobil hotel yang sudah disediakan lalu pergi menuju hotel. Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, sungguh sangat sepi. Sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah tidak tahan dengan ketenangan ini tetapi apa mau dikata? Mereka tidak punya bahan pembicaraan, terlebih lagi Arthur sering tergagap-gagap kalu bicara dengan kakaknya. Kenapa? Jelas karena dia takut. Karena bosan, Scott melanggar perintah Ire untuk tidak merokok di depan Arthur –saat Arthur masih kecil, Ire meminta Scott untuk tidak merokok di depan Arthur dengan alasan kesehatan Arthur dan supaya Arthur tidak meniru-. Arthur langsug terbatuk-batuk tidak biasa dengan asap rokok, maklum orang-orang terdekatnya tidak ada yang merokok –kecuali Scott saat ini-. Scott pun berhenti merokok, selain karena Arthur batuk-batuk, mereka sudah sampai tujuan.

"Te-Terima kasih kak, sudah berhenti merokok." Ujar Arthur.

"Siapa yang berhenti merokok untukmu? Aku berhenti merokok karena kita sudah sampai." Kata Scott berbohong. Sebenarnya dia kasihan melihat Arthur batuk-batuk melulu, tapi namanya juga keluarga tsundere jadi beginilah.

'Dasar kakak!' maki Arthur dalam hati. Arthur berjalan meninggalkan Scott, meminjam papan selancar.

"Mau ke mana kau?" tanya Scott.

"A-Aku ma-mau pinjam papan selancar." Jawab Arthur tergagap.

"Kau tidak boleh berselancar!" larang Scott dengan nada yang mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa ka— i-iya." Kata Arthur yang mau protes tapi nggak jadi. Arthur menundukkan kepala, memasang tampang ketakutan karena memang dia ketakutan.

'Salah lagi, Salah lagi.' Pikir Scott sedih juga ngeliat adiknya selalu takut sama dia. "Ya sudah deh, boleh." Kata Scott akhirnya.

"Terima kasih, kak!" kata Arthur tersenyum(?) lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat penyewaan papan selancar.

'Sialan, kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa melawan kakakku itu? Mungkin karena dia terlalu mengerikan.' Pikir Arthur sembari berjalan. Arthur kembali membawa papan selancar dan mulai berselancar, ternyata dia ahli juga berselancar, membuat beberapa gadis sibuk membicarakannya, kira-kira seperti inilah pembicaraannya:

"Wah, cowok beralis tebal itu keren juga ya?" kata seorang gadis menanyakan pendapat temannya.

"Iya, tapi alisnya itu jelek banget. Berlapis-lapis jadi nampak tebel kayak ulat bulu." Komentar teman gadis itu.

"Betul, alisnya merusak suasana saja." Timpal gadis yang awalnya memuji Arthur itu. Dan apa reaksi Arthur? Dia pundung, tidak mau berselancar lagi. Sekarang ganti Scott yang berselancar. Seusai selancar Scott menuai lebih banyak pujian daripada Arthur, apalagi alisnya Scott nggak sebanyak Arthur, langsung deh Scott dikerubungi cewek-cewek. Sementara Arthur? Dia sedang tiduran dan dikelilingi bule-bule cowok tampang mesum seperti France yang menggodanya, malang 'kali kau Arthur. Scott berjalan mendekati Arthur, mengusir laki-laki itu yang nyaris me-rape Arthur apabila tidak diusir Scott. Tapi anehnya, waktu mengusir mereka, Scott mengaku kalau dia pacar Arthur. Tidak aneh sih, Scott'kan memang cinta mati sama adiknya satu itu.

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak menendang atau memukul mereka? Bukankah aku sudah mengajarimu bela diri? Atau sekarang kau memang sudah melemah berhubung sudah tua? Tapi bukannya lebih tua aku?" tanya Scott.

"Memangnya kakak nggak lihat? Tadi itu ada lima o— iya aku memang lemah." Jawab Arthur takut.

"Payah." Komentar Scott membuat Arthur naik darah, tapi Arthur nggak bisa melawan kakaknya, hanya bisa bilang:

"Te-Terima kasih kak."

"Sama-sama." Jawab Scott.

'Sialan, kalau aku nggak takut padamu sudah kusihir dari dulu biar jadi batu lo! Tapi sayangnya nggak akan mempan, sama Ivan aja nggak mempan apalagi sama kamu.' Pikir Arthur yang menganggap kakaknya lebih horor daripada Ivan. 'aha! Aku tahu, kukerjai aja kali ya?' "Kak, kenapa kau mengaku kalau aku pacarmu tadi?" tanya Arthur.

"Hanya untuk menggertak, taku usah dipikirkan." Jawab Scott pergi agar sedikit semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya tidak nampak di mata Arthur. Sayangnya Arthur melihat.

'Hahaha kena lo! Huahaha, baru pertama kali aku lihat wajah kakak memerah seperti itu. Kesese aku memang awesome(?).' pikir Arthur puas berhasil menjahili kakaknya. Tapi melihat reaksi Scott saat dikerjai, Arthur malah jadi kepikiran. 'Nah lo! Kenapa aku malah jadi kepikiran kenapa Scott memerah dan mengaku kalau dia pacarku? Argh! Sakit jiwa nih aku kayaknya.' Pikir Arthur sambil berjalan kembali ke hotel. Arthur masuk ke kamarnya, menuju kamar mandi, mengunci pintu kemudian mandi. Seusai mandi, ia keluar kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk, lalu melepas handuknya dan memakai baju, tidak menyadari kalau Scott di situ dan menatap badanya dari belakang. Scott menggelengkan kepalanya, menyadarkan dirinya agar tidak menatap Arthur terus menerus karena dia bisa jadi hilang kendali(?). Scott memutuskan untuk mandi, mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi Arthur menjadi kaget. Jangan-jangan Scott sudah pulang dan melihatnya telanjang tadi? Memang Arthur. Arthur –entah kenapa- merasa malu –padahal mereka sama-sama laki-laki-. Arthur memutuskan untuk melupakan yang terjadi barusan dan menikmati makan malamnya. Sesudah itu ia berganti baju tidur lalu duduk di balkon kamarnya, menatap kota Tokyo di malam hari sambil menyesap teh hangat, sangat menyenangkan. Sayangnya kesenangan Arthur terganggu lagi karena Scott.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Scott.

"Duduk-duduk." Jawab Arthur.

"Dengan baju seperti itu? Kau bisa sakit, masuk!" perintah Scott yang langsung ditaati Arthur seperti anjing yang patuh pada tuannya. Arthur menghabiskan tehnya, sebenarnya dia ingin berontak, bagaimana pun juga dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi tapi sekali lagi, dia tidak bisa berontak, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidur. Scott memperhatikan Arthur, yakin dia sudah tertidur Scott lantas duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Arthur, mengusap rambutnya lalu mengecup keningnya sama seperti yang biasa ia lakukan tiap malam sesudah Arthur tertidur, sayangnya kali ini Scott tertipu, Arthur belum tidur, maka dari itu nampak semburat merah yang samar-samar di pipi Arthur. Scott beranjak dari situ menuju sofa, dia memutuskan mengalah untuk adiknya itu tapi Arthur bangun dan memegang tangan Scott.

"Ka-kasur ini cukup besar untuk kita be-berdua, lagipula kau'kan kakakku, ti-tidak masalah kalau kita ti-tidur bersama." Kata Arthur. Scott pun mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Arthur lalu tidur di sampingnya. Mereka tidur dipisahkan oleh sebuah guling, tetapi semakin larut malam, saat mereka makin pulas, guling itu pun tertendang jatuh ke bawah dan mereka saling berpelukan, lebih tepatnya Scott memosisikan Arthur sebagai gulingnya, membagi kehangatan satu sama lain di bulan Maret -yang merupakan musim Semi di Jepang- yang sebenarnya tidak dingin.

~/~

Keesokan harinya Arthur bangun lebih dahulu, ia kaget dengan posisinya. Arthur melepaskan pelukan Scott pelan, tidak ingin Scott terbangun. Arthur lantas mandi, suara air dan bel membangunkan Scott. Scott berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya. Seorang pengantar paket mengantarkan paketnya kepada Scott. Scott menandatangani tanda terimanya, membuka paket tersebut dan menemukan pesan.

Untuk Arthur dan Scott.

Hari ini kalian harus datang ke festival bunga Sakura di taman kota. Scott harus memakai kimono untuk laki-laki yang ada dalam bingkisan ini sedangkan Arthur HARUS memakai kimono untuk PEREMPUAN dan wig yang juga sudah ada di sini. Jangan lupa poles wajah Arthur dengan kosmetik dan hilangkan 5 alis Arthur dengan krim yang ada di sini, di sini juga ada panduan untuk Arthur, bagaimana cara memakai kimononya.

Tertanda,

Elizaveta Héderváry.

Scott mngetuk pintu kamar mandi Arthur.

"Sebentar." Kata Arthur melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi. "Ada apa, kak?" tanya Arthur. Scott tidak menjawab dan hanya memberikan pesan tadi.

"APA?" jerit Arthur. Arthur pun pasrah saja daripada di nggak dapat gaji? Parah'kan?

"Kau bisa pakai sendiri atau perlu bantuanku?" tanya Scott.

"Aku bisa pakai sendiri." Jawab Arthur lemah, mengambil kimono dan kosmetiknya kemudian keluar kamar mandi. Scott sebenarnya takjub dengan penampilan Arthur -wig pirangnya yang panjang terlihat seperti asli, alisnya yang tinggal sepasang, pipinya yang putih dipoles blush-on, bibirnya diberi lip-gloss. Kimono warna merah muda yang menutupi badannya dari atas ke bawah dan obin putih di lehernya mempercantik penampilan Arthur, ditambah lagi Arthur namapk seperti memiliki buah dada karena bagian situ-nya(?) disumpal- tapi dia nggak mau ketahuan kalau dia mencintai Arthur jadi dia masuk ke kamar mandi dan gantian mandi lalu keluar dengan keadaan sudah memakai kimono.

"Ayo berangkat, tidak usah sarapan. Kiku sudah menyertakan 2 kotak Hanami dalam paket ini." Kata Scott berjalan duluan.

~/~

Arthur dan Scott sedang enak-enaknya memakan Hanami mereka diantara bunga Sakura yang bermekaran ketika tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki datang memeluk Arthur.

"Hueee! Papa dan mama nggak ada!" seru bocah itu menangis meraung-raung.

"Diam dan beri tahu kami ciri-ciri orang tuamu! Kalau kau tidak diam kita tidak bisa mencari di mana orang tuamu!" seru Scott yang membuat anak itu menangis makin kencang.

"kakak, kau menakutinya. Ssh~! Diam ya? Siapa namamu?" tanya Arthur keibuan(?). Sebenarnya kenapa Arthur jadi bersikap begitu? Ternyata karena anak ini manis sekali, semanis Alfred saat kecil.

"Na-namaku Takeo." Jawab anak itu sambil terus memeluk Arthur. Arthur mengusap-usap kepala anak itu.

"Siapa nama orang tuamu?" tanya Arthur lagi.

"Tidak ingat." Jawab Takeo

"Nama lengkapmu? Di situ'kan ada nama keluargamu." Tanya Scott.

"Aku nggak mau jawab pertanyaan kakak itu, dia serem! Wee!" kata Takeo menjulurkan lidah membuat Scott marah, sedangkan Arthur tertawa, tidak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Ya udah, kita hubungi bagian informasi ya. Ayo." Ajak Arthur.

"Iya tapi gendong~" pinta Takeo dengan manja.

"Jalan sendiri sana!" perintah Scott.

"Ih, kok kakak yang galak ini yang ribut sih? Aku'kan minta tolong sama kakak yang manis ini." Kata Takeo yang membuat Arthur memerah.

"Memang, aku tahu aku juga nggak mau nggendong kamu, tapi nanti kalau adikku yang menggendongmu obin-nya bisa rusak." Jawab Scott.

"Nggak papa kok." Jawab Arthur sambil menggendong anak itu dan berjalan menuju informasi. Anak itu malah senym-senyum polos sambil meraba-raba dada Arthur.

'Kakak ini dadanya rata.' Pikir Takeo

'Anak ini dari awalnya sudah berniat nggak baik.' Pikir Scott melihat tingkah anak itu. Arthur cuek-cuek aja dan terus jalan, nggak ngreasa kalo dadanya lagi lagi diraba-raba anak kecil. Sesampainya di informasi Arthur memberitahukan perihal anak hilang tersebut. Selesai menyampaikan informasi Arthur bersin lalu Scott mencari-cari sapu tangan hendak memberikannya pada Arthur. Sapu tangannya ketemu tapi dompet dan kameranya jatuh. Scott nggak peduli, baginya lebih penting mengurusi Arthur yang sedang sakit. Tapi kameranyanya diambil Takeo lalu dilihat-lihat fotonya.

"Eh, fotonya kakak yang galak itu rusak terus sedangkan foto kakak manis itu selalu bagus seperti lukisan! Hahaha." Komentar Takeo. Takeo lalu membuka dompet Scott. "Lho, ini fotonya kakak galak itu! Eh kok ada potongan foto cowok yang mirip sama kakak manis ini di— HUE!" Takeo menangis di-deathglare Scott. Arthur pun menenangkan anak itu, lalu memeluknya lagi.

"Ada apa sih, kak?" tanya Arthur.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Scott. Mereka pun diam cukup lama, menunggu orang tua Takeo datang tapi sampai pukul 11 tidak datang-datang padahal mereka sudah menunggu dari jam 9. Arthur dan Scott juga harus buru-buru pulang jam 14.00 dan check out jam 13.00. Arthuur mendapat ide, ia menekuk kimononya sampai sebatas paha, menggulung lengannya lalu menggendong Takeo di pundaknya sambil berlari mengelilingi taman. Bukan orang tua Takeo yang dia dapat tapi tatapan takjub dari banyak orang melihatnya.

"Hh~ hh~ gimana ini?" tanya Arthur.

"Kau ini ya, nekat banget sih? Kau tidak pakai dalaman'kan?" tanya Scott berbisik.

"Kupikir memang tidak boleh pakai." Jawab Arthur.

"Hah~ kau ini, kalau nggak tahu kenapa nggak nanya?" tanya Scott. Arthur nggak njawab, malah teriak:

"Ke tempat parkir yuk! Barangkali di sana ada orang tua Takeo!"

"Bisa juga." Komentar Scott.

Mereka pun berjalan ke temapt parkir. Di sana ada memang ada orang tua Takeo. Takeo berlari ke arah mereka dengan menangis tapi sang ibu malah memukuli pantat Takeo.

"Aduh, maaf ya? Takeo pasti merepotkan, padahal kami sudah bilang kalau tersesat segera ke sini. Dia emang sering seperti ini kalau ketemu cewek manis. Maaf ya!" kata ibunya.

"Iya, nggak papa." Jawab Arthur sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, bilang terima kasih!" perintah ibu Takeo ke Takeo. Takeo mengangguk, memeluk Arthur, mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu tersenyum jahil, mengangkat kimono Arthur.

'Pi-Pisang~' pikir Takeo setelah melihat apa yang dibalik kimono Arthur. Ekspresi Takeo pun menjadi seperti ini: =A=" sementara Arthur blushing dan menutup kimononya.

"Sudah, ayo, dasar nakal!" kata sang ibu sambil menarik Takeo.

"Sebentar bu." Ujar Takeo melepaskan tangan ibunya lalu menghampiri Scott dan mendorongnya hingga Scott mencium Arthur tepat di bibir. Takeo mengambil kamera yang dipegang Scott lalu memfoto Scott dan Arthur kemudian mnyerahkan kameranya lagi.

"Itu yang kakak mau'kan? Foto berdua untuk dimasukkan ke card case? Semoga bahagia!" ujar Takeo lalu pergi.

"Ka-kakak menaruh fotoku di card case? Bukankah itu seharusnya diisi foto kakak dengan orang yang kakak cintai?" tanya Arthur dengan wajah yang memerah karena ciuman tadi.

"Iya. Aku'kan mencintaimu sebagai kakak, di sini juga ada fotonya Ire, Éire, dan William." Jawab Scott berkilah, padahal sebenarnya memang hanya fotonya dan Arthur di sana."

"Oh. Boleh aku lihat?" tanya Arthur lagi.

"Tidak!" jawab Scott.

"Kenapa? Ada yang dirahasia'kan ya?" tanya Arthur.

"Iya. Yang dirahasiakan adalah kenyataan bahwa hanya ada fotomu dan fotoku di sini, juga fakta bahwa sebenarnya aku mencintaimu lebih dari cinta seorang kakak. Maka dari itulah aku galak padamu agar kau menjadi orang yang benar(?)." jawab Scott sedikit memerah, malu.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kakak melarangku berpacaran dengan Alfred?" tanya Arthur memerah juga.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak mau memaksakan kehendakku. Jika kamu memang menyukai Alfred, biarlah kamu bersama—" ucap Scott terhenti karena Arthur mencium bibirnya.

"A-Aku juga cinta kakak." Kata Arthur lirih lalu melanjutkan ciumannya.

~FIN~

* * *

><p>AN : Huh capek. Maaf minna kalau kurang memuaskan ScotUK-nya! OOC pula, alur kecepetan pula! Typo juga pasti banyak. Huf~ tapi sumpah, ini ff terpanjang yang pernah kubuat. Tepar nih aku. Jadi segini aja Author note-nya. Hh~ hh~ review, please~

Veow~ x3


	3. Chapter 3

**Balasan Review :**

**Ryuna Ohime : Loh di awal'kan sudah saya beri tahu. Mungkin anda tidak baca. Maafkan saya ya! Maklum walaupun fic saya banyak tapi saya baru gabung jadi belum pengalaman. Saya setuju dengan usul Anda, jadi yang pairing dengan Scotland dan UK sudah tersisih. Terima kasih usulnya, maaf ya!**

**Matthew Shinez : Yeah, aku juga suka incest! Iya, memang itu salah satu bagian Go Go Ichigo tapi kuimprovisasi xD. Thx reviewnya!**

**LisaAlviss Beat Jumper R : Iya, yey! Gpp review lagi. Oke, aku juga suka pair itu. Thx reviewnya!**

**Nifa 'Fujo' Aulia : Sama, aku juga! Oh gpp, aku juga sering baca fic orang nggak nge-review /digampar. Bisa, bisa, aku suka tuh. Thx reviewnya!**

**Just and Sil : Sil : Yey! Incest memang indah /salah. Asyik tuh, aku juga mau /lah? Just : Bentar, sabar, habis ini PrusNes kok. Thx reviewnya!**

**IndieIndy : Aku juga suka incest! Yey! Thx reviewnya!**

**Alvian ber-NARSIS-ria : Beneran? Makasih. Oke, oke! Thx reviewnya!**

**Timmy : Oke, kalo bisa pasti kubuat /plak. Thx reviewnya!**

**Twingwing RuRaKe : Nggak, ini Americest dulu, sebenarnya skor Americest dan PrusIndo sama tapi aku putuskan Americest dulu, biar Amerika bisa refresing si UK menghianatinya /plak.**

**Xaiverre : Beneran? Syukur deh kalo bagus dan anda suka. Habis aku pikir ini OOC banget jadi jelek. Iya, itu aku ngambil dari Go Go Ichigo xP. Sip! Thx reviewnya!**

**Kirarin Ayasaki : Oke, thx udah mau nge-fave padahal belum tentu pair yang anda kabulkan dapat terwujud. Gomen! Saya nggak biasa buat fic berchapter-chapter(?) Tp thx reviewnya!**

**Shikaku Gyari : Sep! Thx reviewnya!**

**Shin-chan BC10 : Iya, pasti lucu. Nggak boleh, di punyaku, jangan diraep! /salah juga. Boleh, boleh. AAAAAAAA PRUSMANO! Mau banget x3 emang itu pair oenjoe banget. Iya Oyabun! Sip, thx reviewnya!**

**RikuSena : Benarkah? Syukur deh kalau begitu. Entahlah. Mungkin London svital region Arthurs/ pernah diserang Scott /salah /ngaco. Boleh. Iya kok, dua-duanya cowok, maap lupa bilang di awal kalau mereke cowok, Singapore, Brunei dan Malay juga lupa kubilangin kalo dia juga cowok. Iya, setuju! Oke, thx reviewnya!**

**Higashiyama-Harus-Lulus-UN : Iyey, aku juga suka x3. Iya, fic ini nggak jadi kuhapus tapi chapter 2 yang kuhapus terus kutulis ulang, udah baca belum? /malah promosi. Iya, sama-sama! Aku juga senag bisa jadi temanmu xD. Pasti kudoain, doain aku juga ya, jadi kita sama-sama lulus UN dengan nilai bagus. Thx reviewnya!**

**Flying oranges : Yey juga! Oke, thx reviewnya!**

**PASTAAA lover : Sama xD. Tentu saja! Sip, tapi kalah suara kayaknya jadi bakal PrusIndo. Itu demi keadilan. Thx reviewnya!**

**Kana Hidari17 : Iya X3. Benarkah? Aku nggak ngerasa ini manis /kamu yang nggak peka kale. Thx reviewnya!**

**Lee Hye Sang : Beneran? Thx. Sip! Thx reviewnya!**

**Dark 130898 : Oke, cukup banyak kok. Thx reviewnya!**

** : Iya tuh! /plak. Pair apa? ScotUK? Tau yang anda request itu? Apapun itu, sminumnya teh botol sosros/ thx reviewnya!**

* * *

><p>Hetalia-Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya<p>

Beberapa bagian di hari pertama cuplikan dari Conan –seri berapa saya lupa/plak- © Aoyama Gosho

Sedangkan beberapa bagian di hari kedua cuplikan dari Go Go Ichigo © Yabuuchi Yuu (lagi)

A/N : Yap, sebenarnya skor Americest dan PrusIndo sama tapi saya pilih Americest dulu biar Amerika bisa senang dikit setelah diselingkuhi ukenya /salah. Aku pengen PrusMano tapi aku juga pengen PrusIndo, gimana coba? Tapi karena yang menang PrusIndo maka besok akan saya munculkan PrusIndo, tenang aja *wink* /readers muntah. Oke daripada banyak bacot, baca aja deh!

Warn : Gaje, Yaoi, Aneh, Nista, Garing, OOC, AU, banyak typo, penyensoran(?) merk yang tidak benar, dsb.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p>"Iggy, tega, selingkuh sama Scott. Aku tahu harusnya aku nggak jadian sama Iggy. Kami terlalu berbeda. Iggy nyium Scott dan bilang aku cinta kamu coba, dia nggak pernah nyium aku duluan padahal aku pacarnya." Curhat Alfred pada Matthew.<p>

"Mungkin maksudnya nggak kayak gitu, kak. Sabar dulu. Justru banyak perbedaan itu baik. Perbedaan itu membuat kalian semakin melengkapi. Sudah lebih baik kita jalani tugas dari Elizaveta saja dulu, sekarang giliran kita." Nasehat Matthew.

"Wah betul juga! Eh, giliran kita? Yey! Ini kesempatanku untuk membuat Iggy cemburu juga, hahaha! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku ngomong sendiri? Aku bicara dengan siapa? Hiyy!" kata Alfred lari, Matthew hanya tersenyum.

"Sepertinya Alfred melupakanku lagi."

"Siapa?" tanya Kumajirou.

"Kanada, da yo~"

2 Car Uke

"Selamat pagi, penonton! Kembali lagi di acara 2 Car Uke! Pasangan berikutnya adalah Americest! Begini lah hasil voting-nya!

America X Canada : 10

Prussia X Indonesia : 10

Ireland X N. Ireland : 9

Prussia X Romano : 7

Germany X Romano : 5

Greece X Japan : 5

Russia X Indonesia : 3

Spain X Norway : 3

Russia X N. Italy : 3

Australia X Indonesia : 2

Spain X N. Italy : 2

Russia X Finland : 2

Prussia X Norway : 2

Denmark X Indonesia : 2

Denmark X Iceland : 1

Singapore X Indonesia : 1

Netherland X Switzerland : 1

Sealand X Iceland : 1

Singapore X China : 1

Prussia X Iceland : 1

Malaysia X Latvia : 1

Prussia X N. Italy : 1

Spain X Indonesia : 1

Prussia X China : 1

Russia X Latvia : 1

Sweden X Norway : 1

Greece X S. Korea : 1

Austria X Switzerland : 1

Austria X

Nah, pair yang tidak disebutkan di atas sudah gugur karena America dan Canada sudah dimunculkan, jadi agar adil seme dan uke yang sudah dimunculkan tidak bisa dimunculkan lagi walau pasangannya berbeda. Maaf sekali penonton! Saya juga menyesal, sebenarnya saya juga mau menampilkan mereka akan tetapi tidak bisa. Maaf sekali!" kata Eliza seperti sebelumnya.

"Nah, jangan lupa tetap vote karena masih ada banyak pasangan yang harus tersisih. Yang mendapatkan vote banyak, selain lulus seleksi juga akan dimunculkan pada hari berikutnya." Jelas Kiku seperti kemarin.

"Oke, selamat menonton!" seru Eliza dan Japan bersamaan lagi.

~/~

"Wah, hotelnya bagus ya. Rasanya seperti di rumah." Komentar Alfred. Matthew hanya mengangguk dan menaruh barang-barangnya di kamar.

"Mattie, Elizaveta menyuruh kita ke mana ya?" tanya Alfred.

"Katanya ke Tokyo To—" kata Matthew terputus.

"Tokyo Tower? Aku su—" kata Alfred memutuskan perkataan Matthew.

"Bukan, Tokyo Towel." Kata Matthew memotong perkataan Alfred, sebal.

"Maaf, marah ya?" tanya Alfred memasang tampah menyesal. Matthew pun hanya tersenyum, pasrah dengan tingkah laku kakaknya yang kekanakan itu. Alfred berjalan mengkuti Matthew.

"Ng, jangan mengikutiku, aku merasa nggak enak, kita'kan saudara bukan bos dengan bawahannya jadi seharusnya kita berjalan be—" kata Matthew terputus lagi.

"Iya ya, seharusnya HERO jalan duluan!" seru Alfred berjalan duluan, Matthew hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan mengikuti Alfred.

~/~

"WUAA Indahnya!" seru Alfred jingkrak-jingkrak. Matthew (lagi-lagi) hanya tersenyum.

"Sini deh, Matt! Lihat Tokyo dari teropong ini!" ajak Alfred. Matthew menurut saja, melihat Tokyo lewat teropong itu.

'Iya ya, Tokyo indah juga.' Pikir Matthew fokus melihat-lihat Tokyo sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kakaknya sudah menghilang dari sisinya -kembali ke hadirat Tuhan Yang Maha Esa/salah-. Matthew melihat toko mainan yang pastinya akan disukai Alfred karena di sana dijual figur hero favorit kakaknya (yang berasal dari Jepang bukan dari Amerika, kalau dari Amerika Suparman) yaitu Ramen Yaiba -saya ngaco, nggak tahu Alfred suka beneran nggak-.

"Kak sini deh lihat! Ada toko—" kata Matthew terputus (lagi) karena menyadari dia sendirian di Tokyo Tower padahal jalan kembali ke hotel aja dia nggak tahu. Karena panik Matthew tidak bisa berpikir jernih jadi dia memilih untuk melihat-lihat Tokyo lagi, siapa tahu dengan begitu dia dapat tenang dan dapat menemukan cara kembali ke hotel. Saat Matthew sibuk melihat-lihat Tokyo, Alfred datang, menempelkan sebotol Cocain-Cola dingin di pipi Matthew sementara dirinya sendiri minum Fantasi.

"GYAA!" seru Matthew kaget karena ada benda dingin yang menempel di pipinya.

"Kaget ya? Maaf, hehehe. Habis kamu fokus banget ngeliatin Tokyo sampe kupanggil-panggil nggak denger ya udah aku pergi mencari cara untuk mengalihkanmu dari kegiatan melihat Tokyo." Jelas Alfred sambil nyengir.

"Oh begitu, maaf ya. Dan terima kasih." Kata Matthew sambil tersenyum manis membuat Alfred bengong karena sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Ternyata dia berpikir, 'Matthew manis sekali ya? Lebih manis dari Iggy. Tidak-tidak, aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Matthew, karena selain dia adikku, dia'kan pacaran dengan mahluk asem itu. Tapi sebodo amat dengan mahluk asem itu, yang lebih penting itu Iggy. Kalau aku juga selingkuh nanti dia pergi beneran. Tidak, tidak!' Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Alfred?" tanya Matthew.

"Ah tidak." Jawab Alfred gantian tersenyum.

"Oh. Eh iya, tadi aku lihat toko mainan yang menjual Ramen Yaiba." Kata Matthew.

"Benarkah? Ayo ke sana!" seru Alfred ngebut nggak nanya-nanya jalan. Akhirnya apa? Mereka nyasar.

"Alfred, seharusnya tadi kita naik mobil hotel saja, kalau begini gimana? Kita sudah kembali ke taman ini sebanyak 4 kali." Nasehat Matthew. Alfred hanya bisa nyengir.

"Eh, Lihat tuh ada bintang jatuh!" seru Alfred menunjuk ke atas. "Ucapkan permohonan!"

"Eh? Ba-Baiklah." Kata Matthew. Mereka mengucapkan doa.

"Kau meminta apa?" tanya Alfred. Matthew hanya tersenyum misterius. "Oh iya, doa-nya nggak boleh disebutkan." Kata Alfred lagi. Sebenarnya mereka minta hal yang sama yaitu agar bisa kembali ke hotel dan bisa bersama selamanya.

"Oh iya, lalu ini bagaimana?" tanya Matthew menengok ke Alfred yang ternyata sudah tidur dan menyandarkan bahunya di Matthew. Matthew membaringkan Alfred di bangku tersebut dan meletakkan kepala Alfred di pangkuannya lalu mengusap-usap kepala Alfred.

'Ya, aku sangat ingin agar kami dapat bersama selamanya.' Kata Matthew sambil memejamkan matanya.

~/~

"Hoam, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Alfred mengucek matanya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Jam 8." Jawab Matthew yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk mandi.

"Oh." Kata Alfred terdiam sebentar. "Eh? Bagaimana kita bisa kembali ke sini?" tanya Alfred lagi.

"Supir hotel menemukan kita lalu kita pulang." Jelas Matthew. 'Dan aku menggendongmu masuk mobil karena kamu nggak mau bangun, tahu nggak kamu tuh berat banget?' tambah Matthew dalam hati.

"Kamu mau mandi ya?" tanya Alfred.

"Iya." Jawab Matthew singkat.

"Ikut!" seru Alfred.

"Hah?" tanya Matthew cengo, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Iya, waktu kecil kita'kan juga sering mandi bareng, ayo!" ajak Alfred menarik Matthew, Matthew (lagi-lagi) hanya pasrah saja. Mereka pun mandi. Alfred menggosok punggung Matthew, lalu menggosok dadanya kemudian perutnya, lalu tangan dan pahanya, sesekali Matthew terkikik geli. Alfred tersenyum. Sekarang giliran Matthew yang menggosok punggung Alfred, saat Alfred berbailk, ia melihat seseorang di bath tube yang sama dengannya tapi bukan Matthew karena seingatnya rambut Matthew tidak hitam. Sesaat kemudian sosok tersebut menghilang. Alfred pun berteriak kemudian pingsan.

~/~

"Matthew, kamu nggak akan percaya dengan apa yang kulihat! Ada hantu! Aku takut! Ayo pulang!" seru Alfred ketakutan sambil mengguncang-guncang Matthew sampai Matthew jadi pucat -karena ngguncanginnya pake teanga kuda(?)-.

"Te-Tenang dulu. Mungkin ada penjelasannya." Kata Matthew menenangkan.

"Jangan-jangan kamu nggak percaya aku, Matthew?" tanya Alfred

'Sejujurnya iya.' Batin Matthew. Matthew hendak buka suara saat muncul hantu yang tadi.

"GYAA! MATTHEW!" seru Alfred sembunyi di belakang Matthew.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu takut ya?" tanya sang hantu. Matthew hanya tersenyum.

"Aku Mieru Suzumiya. Aku mengikuti kalian dari taman kemarin, habis melihat kalian aku jadi ingat saudara kembarku, terutama kamu." Kata Mieru sambil menunjuk Alfred.

"Oh begitu, aku Matthew, ini kakakku, Alfred. Kalau boleh tahu apa yang terjadi dengan saudara kembarmu?" tanya Matthew.

"Dia dibawa untuk menjadi prajurit perang karena dia laki-laki. Saat itu semua anak laki-laki pun ikut dikerahkan sedangkan aku lari ke desa bersama keluargaku. Aku dengar dia meninggal, aku sedih sekali. Padahal aku mencintainya, lebih dari hubungan saudara. Aku tahu itu nggak normal karena selain aku saudaranya, kita sama-sama laki-laki." Jelas Mieru.

"Kau laki-laki? Bukannya namamu Mieru Suzumiya?" tanya Matthew.

"Itu nama samaran, aku menyamar. Kalau aku tidak menyamar aku pasti juga ikut dibawa untuk perang. Ibuku tidak mau itu terjadi." Jawab Mieru.

"Oh begitu."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bantu Mieru mencari saudarnya!" seru Alfred.

"Kamu udah nggak takut?" tanya Matthew.

"Masih sih tapi, seorang HERO harus menolong siapapun yang perlu bantuan!" seru Alfred semangat, membuat Mieru tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan saudaraku." Kata Mieru. Alfred hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Oh iya, kau pasti bosan ya menyamar terus, tidak inginkah memakai wujud laki-laki begitu?" tanya Matthew.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Aku sangat mau." Jawab Mieru.

"Kalau begitu pakai tubuhku saja, kau bisa masuk ke tubuh orang'kan?" tanya Matthew.

"EH?" seru Mieru dan Alfred kaget.

"Bagaimana, kau bisa'kan?"

"Bisa sih, tapi kau serius Matthew?" tanya Mieru lagi. Matthew mengangguk. Mieru pun berjalan ke arah Matthew, memegang pundak Matthew, memejamkan matanya, dan sejenak kemudian sosok Mieru menghilang.

"Mieru? Mieru? Kamu di mana?" tanya Alfred.

"Aku di sini." Jawab Mieru -yang sedang berada di tubuh Matthew-

"Yosh! Kalau begitu ayo kita segera mencari saudara kembarmu, siapa namanya?" tanya Alfred. Sambil berjalan ke luar kamar.

"Tetsuko Hideyoshi." Jawab Mieru -yang sedang berada di tubuh Matthew- lagi sambil mengikuti Alfred. Alfred menundukkan kepala.

"Kenapa? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Mieru -yang sedang berada di tubuh Matthew-

"Iya. Anak itu memang sudah meninggal dalam perang. Aku bertemu dengannya di saat terakhirnya, dan dia menitipkan ini padaku." Kata Alfred mengulurkan sebuah kalung yang liontinnya berisi foto Mieru dengan Tetsuko. "Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia punya firasat aku akan bertemu denganmu, jadi dia menitipkan ini pada—" Alfred berhenti bicara melihat Mieru -yang sedang berada di tubuh Matthew- menangis.

"Te-Ternyata dia juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama denganku." Kata Mieru di sela-sela tangisnya. "Terima kasih ya, sampaikan juga terima kasih pada Matthew." Kata Mieru (lagi) sambil pergi dari tubuh Matthew. Matthew pun ambruk. Alfred segera menopang Matthew.

"Mieru! Mieru!" panggil Alfred. Tubuh Matthew pun bergerak, Matthew membuka matanya.

"Ini aku, Matthew." Kata Matthew sambil berdiri.

"Lalu Mieru?"

"Kurasa dia sudah kembali ke alamnya."

"Pasti dia bahagia ya mempunyai saudara yang sangat menyayanginya."

"Aku juga menyayangimu kok, Matthew."

"Tapi pasti hanya sebagai saudara, padahal aku menyayangimu lebih dari itu." Kata Matthew pelan sambil menundukkan kepala, malu. Alfred terpana dengan apa yang dikatakan Matthew, Alfred juga terpana melihat wajah Matthew yang manis itu memerah malu. Alfred merengkuh Matthew, membenamkan kepala Matthew ke dalam pelukannya, membelai rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Aku juga menyayangimu lebih dari sayang seorang kakak dengan adiknya." bisik Alfred sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Matthew.

~FIN~

* * *

><p>AN : Gimana? Ada bagian yang maksa pasti. Dan seperti biasa juga pasti banyak typo dan alur kecepetan. Maaf, aku memang payah. At least, review please?

Veow~ x3


End file.
